User blog:Cass delau/Remember: create pages for them
Pet school beta If you would like to share ideas, putyour thoughts in a box and swallow that box, then sign 4 white stallions in your blood and have your 1st bride/husband ride each, sacrifice a deer and feed it's meat to the earth, give it's bones to the sea, and cast it's soul into the void, then make a comment below. Classes Ki/Spirituality: Ki Manipulation, Transformations, Attacks, Channelling energy through one's body Element Manipulation: Water bending, Earth bending, Fire bending, Air bending, Energy bending, Spirit bending, Chakra bending Force: Knightspeeed, Force Lightning, Force Push, Force Ghost, Mind Tricks Physicial: For Example Physicial Exercise And Combat Training Arcane: For Example Spell Casting, Spell Making, And Runecasting. Psychic: For Example Telekinesis, Telepathy, And Clairvoyance. Math: Arithmetic, Addition, Subtraction, Multiplication, Division, Algebra, Etc. Coding: C, C++, C#, Python, Perl, Java, Javascript, Ecmascript, Actionscript, Etc. RE: religious stuff, (possible demonic possession) Science: learn stuff I guess Bilingual: allows the pet to be able to speak or speak another language Arts and crafts: has no real benefit except creativity but you can see what the pets made Extra curriculum: breakfast club, karate, technology, magic, study, playing games with other pets, Pet specific gains Things that can apply to a specific pet whilst in class *Honor Roll Classes That Teach Special Or Very Advanced Subjects For The Best Pet Students *Field Trips Where Pets Learn About Stuff Such As History In Other Places Than The School Grounds :*If the pets go to say a volcano, some may get a fire ability/resistance or injury depending on the pet. Injuries don't disqualify them from school but a visit to the pet hospital is recommended. *separating the classes as a list, people submit their pets into whatever one they choose, then the "teacher" (operator) will teach the class and after a certain time limit and after some events occur , there should be no maximum/minimum number of pets allowed in each class and all other rules will work the same as the original pet school had. *if they have an ability they wanna power up in a class BUT that ability is their highest or second highest (this judgement is optional) they cannot attend the class as a student but they attend the class as a helper/teachers aid, meaning they can choose to help a student pet with their own skill. This gives them no points up in that skill but they get a completely unique ability instead *the operator doesn't have to be a user, in this case users vote for random events to occur and what their outcome will be. Requesting Jose: hello, I would like to have my pet(s) attend school. Cassy: ok, what classes? Jose: I want (pet 1) in Psychics and (pet 2) in Arcana. Cassy: and what do you want them to specialise in? Jose: prophecy for (pet 1) and cryomancy for (pet 2) Time passes Cassy: they have completed their courses, here. Alternatively, messages can be shortened to "hey, I want (pet 1) to be in Coding and specialize in Hax. And I want (pet 2) in magic and to specialise in geokinesis. Category:Blog posts